Lords of War
by M. Aurelius
Summary: As a red sun rises on the horizon, two Sin'dorei brothers' worlds are sent spiraling down seperate roads. A greater cause for eternal unification in Azeroth might be the only thing that can bring them back together.
1. Preface: Notes from the Author

**Preface: Notes from the Author**

_Disclaimer:_ The following story is a work in progress, subject to change, and overall abortion (only if I get writer's block, or, rather, bored). Not only this, but it's my _first_ story, as well, be it on FanFiction or on the topic of World of Warcraft. Furthermore, all characters in this story originate from either the video game, _World of Warcraft_, my mind itself, or from the stories, names, and characters of players on the Sentinels Server of World of Warcraft.

Please, also note that I haven't played the game since my account was cancelled in late October. Most of my references are coming from WoWwiki or from the World of Warcraft strategy guides. The thing is, there's so much lore, I can't get it all straight in one night. So, in case YOU couldn't, either, head over to WoWwiki . com (remove spaces) and search what you need. If you search the word 'Eversong', the top link should lead to the page for the woods in which they're camped out. They're in the mountians above the tower on Sunstrider Isle on the map halfway down the page.

Finally, I should update/add chapters daily, so as not to keep the readers bored. They're short chapters, I know, but this story you're reading is more of a rough draft/outline than a final story. More like a short story.

**Note: Title, _Lords of War_, was originally the name of a Guild on the Sentinels Server, and thus the reasoning for the title. More insight will be provided as the story progresses.**

-------------------------------------

_**Summary:** _This story is written from the alternating point of views of two Blood Elf brothers. Set in the year 26 (a.k.a. contemporary time of _World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade_), this epic tale unfolds as two Sin'dorei embark down two very separate roads. As their roads increasingly diverge, there's no telling what's in store for the protagonists. Follow along with Fael'thor and brother Thaell as they embark from their homeland, exploring everything that Azeroth has to offer. From cities, to guilds, to warfare, they mature from children to men.

Thaell learns to respect his Horde brethren, and realizes what it means to be willing to sacrafice one's self completely for something of sentimental value. Fael learns to be compassionate, and remembers what it means to love, be it romantically, or otherwise. As Azeroth is plunged into a dangerous world of guild fueds, power-hungry corrupt leaders, and full out war with the Legion, it would be a miracle if either of these naive Elves could muster up the valor, perseverance, or skill that it will take to right what has been wrong.

-------------------------------------

**Well, I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. It doesn't give much but a little insight into Thaell and Fael'thor's personalities, but hopefully it's satisfying enough. I'll be sure to add more over the next following days. Until then, enjoy!**

**- N. A. Hoover**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_The Sun Rises…_

The sanguine rays of an ominous sun began to creep over the horizon of the North Sea, much to the excitement of the Blood Elf longingly observing the methodic waves on the shores of Sunstrider Isle. A barely audible sigh escaped his mouth, his eyes widening in awe at the sight of the morning's display. The light painted an illustration readable only by those who were taught the ways of the Earth. The Elf's eyes darted about, across the sky, as if decoding an encryption. His mouth became agape when the sun fully rose above the sea, beaming a dull red over the entire beachside.

Clattering pots from the camp behind him brought the Elf from his trance. He spun from his position, turning to look upon another elf. His companion was scampering about the camp, frantically stowing excess equipment away in packing bags and sacks.

"Thaell! For Sylvanas' sake, help me with the camp!" The Elf already absorbed by the work of packing was snarling in frustration at Thaell. "Every damned morning you stare at the sky, at the sun. You stare at the oce—"

"Why is it that you think you've the authority to scold me?" Thaell responded, cutting his company off in mid sentence. "What's it to you if I take interest in the heavens?"

"What's it to me? What's it to _me_?!" The other Elf set down a small sack, grimacing at Thaell. "You never help me with a damn thing, Thaell. I pull my own. The only reason why I don't head down the path to the Sunspire and drop you off for recruitment is that you help with gathering pelts."

"Aw, Fael, that's benign." Thaell chuckled sarcastically, and turned around again, facing the sea. He turned his head slightly in Fael's direction. "Telling your own flesh and blood that you care absolutely nothing for him." Fael sighed, attempting to avoid a dramatic confrontation. "You know what then, Fael? Clean up your own camp. Fetch your own pelts." Thaell could feel the unspoken tension of his words rest in his brother's mind. He could also hear Fael's predictable sigh, and the clink of the dropping stone. The swish of the grass as Fael approached from behind.

"Thaell, please, reason with me… Ignore what I said, brother. You know I didn't mean it." Fael attempted to comfort his brother, but his vain motivations could be easily detected, shown by Thaell's chortle at the spoken words. Resting his hand on his brother's shoulder, Fael looked towards the horizon. A quick intake of breath indicated that he noticed the abnormal scene. "What in the…?"

Thaell smiled, and turned his head to look his brother in the eyes, awaiting some sort of remark on the sight he'd discovered. In the face of silence, he offered, "Pretty interesting, hmm? Not usual. At least not on the North Sea."

"No lies, eh? Why do you think it's like that, huh?" Fael's words were spoken clearly, but his thought clouded by awe. He couldn't look away from the shining sun, mesmerized by the shimmering light on the ocean's back.

"That Tauren we met outside Silvermoon two weeks ago... Remember? When we made the transaction with that leather merchant?" Thaell questioned his brother hopefully, knowingly putting himself out for ridicule. Fael's eyes could not be pried from the phenomenon before them, but he still provided a nod in concurrence.

"He spoke in strange riddles. I mean, worse than the preaching Magisters of Silvermoon themselves. When you were conversing with that bastard of a merchant, I spent the three hours of the high sun learning as much as possible from the Tauren." Thaell began his explanation.

Fael interjected momentarily finally making eye-contact with his brother, "I assume the Tauren's teachings encompassed the phrase, 'high sun'? Please, Thaell, what do you think you are? Some barbaric Shaman? Or worse yet, a druid? Don't listen to those beasts…"

"Are you going to listen, or are you just going to be an ass?" Thaell responded angrily. "Just let me continue." He sunk slowly to the ground, pushing his back up against the rock to his rear. Fael followed his brother's lead. "So, anyway, the Tauren continued on talking about the eternal wisdom of their Earth Mother. Most of what he said was dull, to say the least, but he _did _catch my attention with one thing.

"This hunk of meat, though completely lost spiritually, was evidently in tune with nature. He could manipulate the vines choking the trees, and the leaves falling from the branches. He could transfigure his appearance into that of several different creatures. But, it was not _this _that amazed me, you see…"

"Rightfully shouldn't have," Fael interjected. "You should know what in the Nether a druid is. Don't be so naïve, brother. Or, rather, don't fake naivety to make your story more interesting. It's not working."

"Shut your mouth, Fael, and listen. Now, as I was saying… The Tauren continued on his teachings, and offered an interesting revelation. He said that magical power could not only be drawn from the wisdom of the Earth, but moreover, it could be witnessed daily and interpreted to guide one's life. For instance, he claimed that the sight of deep blue, flowing water indicated good fortune ahead.

"And sure enough, the next day, when we set out into Eversong once again, I noticed the abnormal deep blue color of the water by Tor'Watha. Sure enough, we killed four Amani Trolls that day, retrieved nineteen intact pelts from their hut, and sold the entire loot for over six gold the following week. Never before had we come across such good luck, am I right?"

"Well…" Fael paused a second, pondering the occurrence. "I guess you could say that. Perhaps that was a good day…" They both laughed slightly in jocund over the success they had that day. "But, you're basing the fact that we made six gold on the coincidence of clear water? Thaell, that's a load of crap, mind you."

"Well, just keep listening, then. So, I was also skeptical, I'll admit. Trusting the advice of a cow is rarely my preferred method of predicting the future, if I even _have _a preferred method for doing so. But, for the past two damned weeks, I've come across examples of the Tauren's prediction tricks time and time again. That provides a legitimate reason for why I was not helping in packing the camp this morning." Thaell rose, and scurried excitedly over to his tent, grabbing a book from below his blanket. He rushed it over to his brother, still sitting and admiring the morning sky.

"This is his book, Fael. He 'lent' it to me, if you will. He said I could hold on to it until we came across each other again, but he added that he was headed to the Eastern Plaguelands, and might not ever return." Fael nodded silently, speculating every word his brother uttered as he flicked through the book's pages. "In there, it indicates that a red sun rising promises change. Extreme change, be it for the worse, or the better. Fael, we've got something in store for us today, I suspect. Just hope that it's for the better!" Thaell laughed allowed, and Fael grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Well, then. Let's pack up the damn camp so that we might have a chance to move just in case that change involves his half of the island sinking, or something of that matter," Fael concluded.

Thaell frowned, dismayed. He followed his brother anxiously back to the camp, and proceeded in helping the disassembling of the tents. "An hour wasted to an explanation I thought would surely get me out of cleaning up this forsaken camp."

"Well, _that_ didn't work, hmm?" They both unleashed a couple minutes worth of laughing, finally sitting around a doused fire, both taking turns sipping from a flask of an unidentifiable alcoholic beverage they'd raided from Grimscale Murlocs not long before.

Three hours were lost to packing, before they sat around a vacant camp site, with all their equipment set aside under a couple of bushes. The fire at the site was burning for the last time, roasting some spare meat they'd saved from the weekend's hunt. After lunch, they'd decided while packing, they would embark on a mission to _finally _collect the Springpaw pelts for a Magistrix they'd met on the road to Falconwing Square.

"Meat's done, Thaell," indicated his brother, who was lying in the grass, sucking on a Bloodthistle leaf. While Thaell proceeded to remove the roasted meal from the stick it was revolving on, Fael started chuckling, "I just realized. An ancient Blood Elf saying says that the rising of a red sun indicates the death of our enemies." He paused. "By accepting the Tauren's words, you're denouncing those of your ances—"

The very leaves of the trees themselves shook as an explosion burst from the distant Sunspire, echoed by screams of angst and roars of blood-thirst. A cloud of smoke bellowed into the sky above the treetops, clouding the beauty of Eversong's environment. "What in the Nether is going on?!" Thaell exclaimed.

"Must be that prediction of yours," Fael announced from behind his brother, as he was gathering their bows and ammunition. "Ready to watch it come true?" Fael grinned a grin that only his brother could recognize: that cocky, overconfident, inspiring grin that always preceded a bit of good action.

"Let's go." They both readied their weapons.


End file.
